


Planet of Love

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane and the Doctor land on Bastet during their yearly festival. While there they learn that any physical contact on this day is usually a sign of a physical relationship. How will the react? Add to this a mesmerizing sunset and a meddling TARDIS. Will things get awkward or heated in a very good way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of Love

Planet of Love

 

The TARDIS landed on the edge of a desert just outside of a small village. The suns were high and bright in the violet sky. The villagers were bustling about as they prepared for the evening’s festivities.

The door to the blue box opened and the doctor stepped out wearing a green velvet smoking jacket with his usual white ruffled shirt, green trousers, and brown leather cape. “Well this isn’t what I expected.” He put his hands on his hips and glanced around.

Sarah Jane stepped out next to him in denim shorts, red trainers, and red and white striped shirt. “Where are we Doctor?”

“Bastet.” He still sounded miffed.

“As in the Egyptian Goddess right?” She asked.

“Right.”

She smiled briefly. “Well, what wrong with Bastet?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it per say, but I was hoping there’d be more going on. According to the TARDIS today is the day of the spring full moon festival.” He explained.  

Sarah took a few steps and looked to the rear of the time machine and smiled. “It certainly seems like something’s going on down there.”

The Doctor seemed intrigued and walked over to have a look at what she’d found. He looked over Sarah’s shoulders and saw that she had found the festival. “Well done Sarah.” He stepped up next to her and offered her his elbow. “Shall we go join in the festivities?” She nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they began walking towards the little village.

“So, what exactly is this festival for?” Sarah Jane asked as they made their way through the open market.

“It’s for the spring full moon. Bastet has four full moons a year; one during each season. The spring full moon is the only one celebrated. Just like on Earth the spring is a time for rebirth and new life.” As if on cue a mother cat crossed their path followed by four kittens. “It also doubles as a way for the native race of anthropomorphic cats to worship their deity and ask for bountiful crops and good health.”

“How do they celebrate? Are there any traditions or special foods or ceremonies?” Sarah Jane asked as she glanced at the various stalls.

“There are a few special foods and ceremonies to worship the deity, yes. As far as traditions are concerned, well, they do have a traditional dance but I don’t know of anything else. The festival is generally like the ones on Earth.” The Doctor explained.

“That sounds like fun. Now I have another question.” She looked up at her friend.

“What would that be?” He smiled at her.

“Why are all of the cat people and some of the humans giving us funny looks?” She asked.

The Doctor hadn’t noticed, but now that Sarah mentioned it he could feel the odd atmosphere surrounding them. “I know that I don’t say this often, but I don’t know. Perhaps we should ask someone.” They looked around until Sarah Jane pointed out a kind looking older gent standing off to the side.

“Excuse us, but we were wondering if you could help us by answering a question or two.” She explained to the man.

“Of course miss, what is it you’d like to know?” He smiled gently.

“We were wondering why everyone is giving us such odd looks.” She told him.

“That’s simple; you see, around here it’s uncommon for a man as old as your friend to walk with someone as young as you on a day like this. If a man and a woman are walking together during the festival it’s generally assumed that they are in a relationship of some sort. With the way you two carry on, and that he had you on his arm; it makes everyone around here think that you two are in a relationship that’s more than platonic, if you catch my drift.” He winked at Sarah Jane.

She ignored it and looked to the Doctor. “That certainly explains things.”

“Indeed it does.” He looked to the gentleman. “Thank you very much.” He took Sarah’s hand and walked back to the dirt road. When they back in the middle Sarah took her hand back and placed it behind her back with the other one. “What’s wrong Sarah Jane?”

“Nothing, why?” She really did seem like nothing was wrong.

“Your hand.” His tone suggested that he meant her removal of her hand from his.

“Well, I know that you care about your appearance and that your relationship with your assistants is always platonic.” She began explaining.

“So you took your hand away before I could?” She gave him a small nod. He smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “That’s utter nonsense Sarah. There’s nothing to worry about. I doubt I’ll ever return here, and if I do I doubt I’ll look like this, plus I don’t mind if they think what we have extends beyond friendship and a fair understanding of each other. But if it bothers you I’d be content with simply walking with you.”

Sarah Jane smiled and moved closer to him. “I don’t mind either.”

The two of them spent the rest of the evening going from stall to stall looking at the local wears, and watching a few presentations of the traditional dance. The Doctor and Sarah smiled while they watched the humans and cat people move their bodies to the music that sounded like a mix between a waltz and a square dance.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor found a grassy spot on a hillside to watch the moon while seated on his cape. When the moon had reached its peak the glow from the blue orb seemed to change somehow. It was mesmerizing and beautiful. Sarah Jane felt a wave of calm wash over her and her heart started to flutter. The Doctor felt a bit euphoric as he gazed at the celestial body. They both noticed a warm tingle coming from the areas where their bodies touched. The two turned their gazes towards each other and saw a similar light shining in each other’s eyes.

The Doctor took the tip of Sarah’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head slightly upward. “Sarah.” He conveyed so much with just her name.

“Doctor.” Her answer told him everything.

He gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away he open his eyes, though he can’t remember closing them, and look into hers as they opened. Her eyes still shone like chocolate diamonds. He smiled sweetly. “Shall we return to the TARDIS?” Sarah nodded and rose with his gentlemanly assistance. After the Doctor draped his cape over her shoulders he tucked her under his arm and they walked back to their home away from home.

Once they were inside the TARDIS the Doctor sent her into the Time Vortex to float for a bit. When the old girl had settled he looked around the console room to find that Sarah Jane had disappeared. The Doctor smiled and exited the room through the only door leading to the rest of the TARDIS and went looking for his friend.

When he found her she was standing outside the door to the library frowning. “What’s wrong Sarah?”

She turned and looked at him. “The door is locked and I wanted to finish the book I was reading.” She blushed slightly as she explained.

“Nonsense, I didn’t lock the library.” He told her while reaching for the door. When he tried to open it he found that it wouldn’t open.

“See, it is locked.” She gave him a playful I-told-you-so look.

“Yes I see. What I don’t see is how or why.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “What book were you reading by the way?”

“Agatha Christie’s _Death in the Clouds_ , and I was just about to start the final chapter, why?” She asked as she looked into his enstatite colored eyes.

“I have another copy of that book on the bookshelf in my bedroom. I’d be happy to let you read it, especially considering the TARDIS is being difficult.” He smiled as he made his offer.

“Thank you Doctor, I really appreciate it.” She returned his smile and they began walking towards the Doctor’s room.

The Doctor opened the door to allow Sarah Jane to go in first. As she walked in she looked around and saw that the room fit his personality. It was dark, but vibrant; almost operatic. Sarah Jane watched as the Doctor walked over to the bookshelf on the far wall and followed a few steps behind. After he slid the book from its place the Doctor turned and handed it to Sarah Jane.

“Thank you Doctor.” She smiled gratefully before turning to leave.

“You can stay here and read it if you like, I wouldn’t mind the company.” He told her in hopes that she might indeed stay.

“Thank you, but” she tried the door knob and found that the door was locked “wait, why is this door locked?” She turned and looked at the Doctor.

“I’m going to have to have a long talk with the TARDIS.” He sighed as he sat down in a plush chair near the fireplace.

“The TARDIS? You mean to say that the TARDIS has locked us in here?” She walked over and sat in the other chair.

“Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“I wish I knew. She’s never behaved this way before.” The Doctor began thinking of all the possible reasons why his old girl would lock them in a room together, his bedroom no less.

When she realized that the Doctor wasn’t planning on saying anything more Sarah Jane began reading the final chapter of the book. After she finished the book she returned it to the bookshelf and sat back in the chair.

“So what did you think?” The Doctor asked out of the blue.

Sarah Jane quickly realized he was referring to the book. “I quite enjoyed it. I was even able to figure out who did it.” She smiled proudly.

“Well done.”

“Thank you. Have you figured out why the TARDIS locked us in here?” Sarah Jane asked as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her laced fingers.

The Doctor looked into her eyes and noticed how beautifully the firelight seemed to dance in them. He was momentarily mesmerized by the sight. He eventually nodded. “Yes, I know the reason why the old girl is meddling.”

“Would you mind sharing?” She quirked and eyebrow.

The Doctor smiled coyly. “Not at all.” He stood and walked to where Sarah Jane was sitting. He took her hands in his and pulled her into a standing position in front of him. The Doctor leaved down and whispered in her ear. “This is why.” He then kissed her just as he had earlier that evening.

Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The Doctor swept her up into his arms without breaking the kiss and carried her to his bed. He gently sat her down on the green silk sheets and began removing his smoking jacket. Sarah Jane slid her hands down his chest and started untucking his ruffled shirt. As soon as the jacket hit the floor she pulled the shirt up and off of him, briefly breaking their kiss. The Doctor took this opportunity to remove her shirt as well as her bra. He tossed both behind him before placing one hand at the base of Sarah’s head and pulling her in for an impassioned kiss.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her up to him. He began undoing her shorts while he slipped off his shoes. She kicked her off as well and worked on undoing his trousers. When they were both free of their clothes crawled into bed and continued snogging. They touched and felt, fondled and rubbed, kissed and nipped until the need for more became too overpowering. The Doctor positioned himself and looked down into Sarah’s eyes. All she did was nod and he thrust forward.

They both moaned in pleasure at finally being united. The pace that the Doctor set was fast and strong. Each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through their bodies. They kissed passionately and ran their fingers through each other’s hair. The Doctor showered Sarah’s collarbone, neck, and shoulders. Her scent had enticed him for some time, but now it was driving positively mad with an unexplainable amount of desire.

Sarah Jane was being driven just as crazy by the dandy pleasuring her. Every touch seemed to send small pulses of pleasure straight to nethers. She rocked her hips with his and moaned the Doctor’s name when he found her sweet spot. The sound went straight to his ego and groin. Neither would last much longer and they both knew it.

The Doctor increased the pace and Sarah Jane wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust fast and hard, but made sure not to hurt his new lover. The delicious friction of their joined bodies combined with their constant caresses, nips, kisses, and moans of pleasure had them calling each other’s names as they reached their climaxes.

The Doctor rolled to the side as he caught his breath and pulled the top sheet over them before pulling Sarah to him. She curled into his side and layed her head over one of his hearts. He laid his head back on the pillow and gently stroked her hair.

When her breathing had evened out Sarah Jane looked up at the Doctor. He picked his head up and looked back at her. Both were grateful to see that neither had even a glimmer of regret in their eyes. The Doctor and Sarah Jane both knew that what they had couldn’t last forever, but that fact didn’t have to spoil anything.

Later Sarah would ask what happened and the Doctor would tell her that the light of the spring full moon apparently had the ability to bring existing feelings of love to the surface of one’s mind. It’s the person’s choice whether or not to act one those feelings, but he’s glad that he didn’t shy away from his emotions because if he had he’d have missed out on knowing that his love for her was returned.

For now however, they simply relaxed, slept, and in the Doctor’s case thanked his old blue box for her meddling.


End file.
